Reincarnation
Revives a dead creature in some new form. Original D&D Debuted in Men & Magic, for the magic-user. Supplement 3: Eldritch Wizardry introduced this as a druid spell, at a higher level. * Spell Level ' 6 (magic-user) or 7 (druid) Brings a dead character back to life in a new form. The new form depends on the character's alignment (roll randomly on the alignment table to determine the new form). Whatever the result, the reincarnated character becomes that creature and must play as it. If they come back as a human, roll 1d6 to determine the class they come back as. The druid form of this spell is biased in favor or returning the subject in the form of an animal. AD&D ''Reincarnate (Necromantic) '' Debuted in the ''Player's Handbook as a druid spell. Explanation/Description: Druids have the capability of bringing back the dead in another body if death occured no more than a week before the casting of the spell. The person reincarnated will recall the majority of his or her former life and form, but the class they have, if any, in their new incarnation might be different indeed. Abilities and speech are likewise often changed. The table below gives the reincarnation possibilities of this spell: Any sort of player character can be reincarnated. If an elf, gnome, or human is indicated, the character must be created. When the corpse is touched, the new incarnation will appear in the area within 1 to 6 turns. (Cf. sixth level magic-user spell reincarnation.) ''Reincarnation (Necromantic) magic-user spells (6th level)' Explanation/Description: This spell is similar to the seventh level druid spell of the same name (q.v.). It does not require any saving throw for system shock or resurrection survival. The corpse is touched, and a new incarnation of the person will appear in the area in 1 to 6 turns, providing the person has not been dead for longer than 1 day per level of experience of the magic caster. Note: Very good or very evil persons will not be reincarnated as creatures whose general alignment is the opposite. The new incarnation will be: AD&D 2e This restores the soul of a person to life in the body of a new creature, as long as the death occured less than one week ago and their body remains relatively intact. The body is touched, and in 1d6 turns, the new incarnation of the soul appears in the area. The reincarnated creature remembers much of their former life and form, but they have a new form dictated by the magic. At the DM's option, adding certain expensive incenses to the casting of the spell may improve the odds for a particular result. After being reincarnated, a wish spell will transform the person back to their original form. A reincarnated creautre can continue adventuring with the party, even in an unusual form, and may even gain class levels at the DM's option. If the new form is able to be the same class as the old form, the new form has half the previous levels and hit points. As a new class, the character has half of their previous hit points, but is considered level 1. A creature has half the previous hit points and half the previous saving throws of the original. Category:Spells Category:OD&D Spell Category:Level 6 Spell Category:Magic-User Spell Category:Level 7 Spell Category:Druid Spell Category:Necromancy Spell Category:Animal Sphere Spell